


You Raise Me Up

by Mikamod



Series: Canis: The Speaker AU drabbles [1]
Category: Canis - Fandom, Canis the speaker, Canis: The Speaker (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble Collection, F/M, Forced Abortion, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: The A/B/O drabbles on their own





	1. Restart a Decaying Garden

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is an A/B/O inspired drabble, the biggest thing to know about how I do A/B/O is omega!males and Alpha!females are both intersex.
> 
> Theoretically, this takes place after chapter 9 which I have viewed in Chinese but haven't read cause it's not in English

Two little pink lines.

Nobu stared at the test petrified in a way he hadn’t been in some time.

He remembered the last time he had a child in him, shuddering at the rush of memories this brought him, it had been his very first heat. 

A pretty young Alpha had paid for him, she hadn’t been as rough as some of his other clients, at first.

Until he had gone into heat perhaps brought on by stress and being around others in heat and Alpha hormones, triggering the alpha into a rut.

It had been three hours before the ‘manager’ had found them. Nobu’s too small, too young body filled with her knot and cum. His body scratched up, his shoulder bitten to the bone. In her rut, the Alpha had missed his scent gland.

She never came back, for all he knew she was found dead in the harbor or some back alley.

A month later he was throwing up and so tired. 

The ‘doctor’ they used to ‘treat’ him after his clients gave him a few pills, then there was a pain for days. He remembers vividly the blood that stained his legs and the sheets of the threadbare bed they had put him in.

Of course back then he didn’t know what had happened to him, Nobu had been too young for the Biology class that taught reproduction at the orphanage, not that he suspected it would be very informative. It had only been a few years later that it had sunk in.

Even now he could smell that night, her overpowering hormones, the sickening mix of fermenting fruit, menthol and the iron of his blood.

The omega brought himself back out of his memories, pushing away the thought of the room's scent by replacing it with the scent of Sam’s bedroom the other morning.

Sam’s smell of early mornings, orange and strong coffee being complimented by Hal’s stormy scent of fresh rain and the crack of ozone. A twining scent of safety and love, his lovers, and one day he was sure, his mates.

What would they say? It wasn’t unusual for an omega to become pregnant outside of their heat. If he, or either of them, had been thinking clearly they would have grabbed protection but it had happened so fast, so many emotions held secret and precious for so many years finally realized and acted on.

It was a risk, having a child, in the life he had, with the plans they were laying out. 

This wasn’t that, he reminded himself.

He wasn’t a powerless, scared child. There wouldn’t be a scenario that ended with him alone in a closet-sized room bleeding and crying as pain tore and ripped through his lower body. 

Hal and Sam wouldn’t force him to do anything he didn't choose. No matter what path he went down, what choice he made.

Nobu tossed the test in the trash bin, perhaps it was best to keep this to himself for now just until he could get confirmation from a doctor.

He’d tell them then.

-three weeks later-

Hal was exhausted, he had just worked a double shift at the station and he was nearly asleep at Sam’s kitchen table, wishing to curl up with Sam and Nobu since that first night he slept with the two, the scent finally right once again with Nobu’s clove and floral scent there once more. Though Nobu had said he had important news to tell the two which made the beta wonder just what was going to happen tonight.

“Hal wake up.” Oh, Nobu’s here, and he’d fallen asleep.

He kissed the omega gently, scenting him lightly Nobu still not used to the affectionate gesture. “You have news?”

Nobu relaxed humming gently. “Where’s Sam?”

As if on cue the Alpha walked into the room, He kissed them both before gathering them together, nuzzling each allowing the three scents to once more twin and mix. 

“I’m pregnant.” Nobu was as ever to the point, with little emotion, so much so that it took Hal a moment to absorb what he had said.

“You’re…” Sam sounded as shocked as Hal felt. 

“The doctors confirmed it a week ago, but I couldn’t get time to see you two till now.” 

They stayed like that wrapped together, this bombshell resting in the room.

“Well, what do you want to do, Nobu?”


	2. Gentle Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back into Nobu's pregnancy, Sam takes a peaceful moment to himself as Nobu and Sam sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yo, here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Sam walked into the bedroom of the safehouse, amused by the mass of blankets, a few towels, and his two lovers. Hal in the center of the bed, still reeling from the damage of the explosion his hearing and balance off, Nobu as curled beside him. They were lucky Hal as getting better.

When Hal managed to stumble into the safe house bloody and unsteady before dropping, Nobu fell into an Omega Drop, it was the only time Sam had ever seen one, though by the ay Nobu acted it wasn't his first time having one.

He didn’t dare Pull Nobu, unsure of how it would effect Nobu. It was heartbreaking to see Nobu struggle to breathe, to keep on his feet, scramble to calm himself, pull himself back from something that was unbelievable visceral. To see him struggle to appear as if that all wasn’t happening.

After seeing all that pain in one he loved, Sam looked more into Omega Drops. Before he only thought that they could only happen during an Omega’s Heat, but he learned it also happened during the early stages of pregnancy and right after giving birth.

Now that everything was calmed down, or as calm it would ever be, Nobu was nesting, majorly. Which made Sam’s more instinctual side enormously pleased. Nobu felt safe here, safe with them. Safe enough to give in to some of his instincts, even the ones that might leave him vulnerable. 

This left ‘issues’ of hoarded blankets and stolen hoodies and shirts. In fact, the Omega was wearing one of Sam’s hoodies now. His heart was at ease, seeing his most treasured people in one bed, for the most part, safe and whole. He laid a hand softly on Hal’s chest feeling the rise and fall of his breaths even and stronger every day, then over to Nobu feeling the same, gently slipping his hand under Nobu’s clothes, feeling a just starting to show bump. He wondered how much Nobu would in up showing, He’d known a few carriers and they all showed to different extents. 

Sam couldn’t admit to either Nobu or Hal that he was nervous about this, unsure if both, or either, Nobu or the child would make it to the end of this pregnancy. Two weeks after Nobu told them about the pregnancy he set the two of them down, sinking in between them, eyes unseeing and distant, words slipping out, two years after he was taken at just 13 Nobu had been pregnant and been forced to abort it, some alpha had tried to mate him and tie him to her during his first heat. 

He told them about bloodstained sheets, both in that den of information and a small closet with only a bed. It only fueled their anger at both the people who had taken Nobu and at Sister Mary.

No one was sure what that experience had on his body, Nobu had admitted that he had always thought he couldn’t get pregnant anymore at least until he started to feel familiar morning sickness.

He silently promised that no one would lay on hand on Nobu unless the omega allowed them too, not that Nobu needed that protection but he would lend his own strength to Nobu’s own. He also vowed that their child would never know the same pain Nobu had known.

He kissed Nobu’s forehead softly, doing the same to Hal. Slipping off his socks, tie and finally his suit. Laying his suit jacket over Nobu, before laying on Hal’s other side, he could take this time to relax with his lovers, to sleep in the same bed as them. He would take advantage of this anytime he could until it could happen every night of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to talk with me or leave kudos or comments.


	3. The Warmth of Being Held in Those Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobu goes into his first heat after Hope's birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the attention this story is getting, even more so since its for such a small fandom (which i dont understand the manga is amazing) Hope you enjoy~

Nobu could feel it, the literal warmth spreading through him. There was a reason it was called a Heat. It was still building not yet muddling his mind, just making him feel unusually warm, Hope giggled at him, he hadn’t been sure when his first heat after having her would happen, beyond about a year out, he spoke to the nurse when she had been born and he had warned that Nobu’s heat schedule may reset, shift dates from here they had been since they stabilized. Which had only happened in his late twenties, not only in the timing but the strength, sometimes it was weak enough only the alpha’s with him every day noticed, other times it was so strong he felt like an Omega from some smut novel desperate for an Alpha. 

It was his spring heat and he could spend it alone, his were only two days long so Hal and Sam could take care of Hope as he waited it out. He thought about it and felt a little saddened by it, there had of course been heats were he long for them, imagining their older selves how it could be, spending the days in between them. Even in the brothel when he was in his heats when it was bad and he wanted an alpha so much it nearly hurt, just not the ones there. He had wanted Sam. 

One heat filled dream left him wondering what it would be like to be mated to them, teeth sinking into the scent glands on either side of his neck, be tied to them to the core with all of their beings.

Hope pulled him out of his thoughts handing him a small stuffed cat, he waved its arms at her, earning him squeals of joy from the little girl who was tucked in her crib. He leaned in and kissed her forehead and tucked the cat in with her. “Good night sweetheart.” 

He stepped out of her room, leaving the door cracked and pulled out his burner, dialing a long memorized number. 

“Nobu? What's going on?” Hal answer on the first ring, he could hear noise and talking in the background of Hal’s line. 

“My heats starting.”

“Shit how far into it are you? I can get to Sam’s place in half an hour.” 

“I have an hour or two before it's in full effect. But I'll need help with Hope, I won't be able to do much besides try and get off and sleep.” It felt like a strong one the more it settled into him.

A sigh answered him, “Do you want us to help you through it?”

He paused, “Yes.” 

“Call Sam, I’ll pick up enough easy food for?”

“Two days, I’ll be okay after the second day but I’ll be exhausted,” Nobu smiled to himself. “Don’t get in a wreck.”

“I won’t.”

-Line-  
The smell hit Hal as soon as he walked in the door, he had no idea how it would affect Sam if it was already so strong to him, he set the ready-made meals in the freezer and fridge, and peeked into Hope’s room, hearing nothing but gentle breath as she slept.

He followed the scent to the bedroom, finding Nobu already stripped on the bed curled in on himself, one hand over his mouth muffling the cried the actions of the other hand was causing. His body flushed, soft reds showing with everything hitch of his chest.

“Nobu.” Hal shed his jacket and shoes, sitting on the bed by his partner gently taking the hand covering Nobus mouth. 

“H-Hal” Nobu tightened his grip on Hal's hand pulling him onto the bed roughly, taking a kiss from the blonde. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes.” Nobu slipped each button slowly from Hal's shirt hands trembling, as each new inch of skin was revealed Nobu kissed it, slowly drowning in his lover and his heat. Hal lifted Nobu’s chin up for another kiss as his button up was slid down his shoulders and off of his arms as Nobu straddled Hal’s hips the change deepening their kiss Nobu’s fingers digging into Hal’s curls.

Hal tipped them over kissing a trailed down the younger’s chest gentle with the scars that littered his body, feeling the wiry frame, smooth muscles. He was sure that Nobu would have minor beard burn but his lovers were used to it by now. 

He came to a stop at the meeting of Nobu's thigh and groin, nuzzling the skin there slipping his fingers through the slick gathering in the omega's core. 

He took Nobu's cock into his mouth and he slipped fingers into his, enjoying the keen that he gained from him. 

Swirling his tongue in time with the spread of his fingers, swallowing around his love as he curled his fingers. He felt as Nobu's thighs started to tremble, those numbers fingers slipping into his curls and holding tight, just on the right side of painful and the younger shook with his climax.

Hal wiped his mouth on his discarded shirt before Nobu pulled him back up sweeping him down into a fevered kiss. The two stayed like that, intertwined not moving into more intimate activities beyond allowing hands to caress and explore well-known skin.

Nobu’s nimble fingers undid Hal’s belt and fly as the blond shimmed out of the pants and his boxers, kicking the two off the bed, the door opening didn’t stop them, they could smell Sam’s pheromones being amplified by Nobu’s. 

They broke apart as Sam walked into the room, “Hope’s still asleep.” Sam simply stripped on his way to the bed, a hand on each of them as they drew him into their embrace. 

“No- “ The younger two kissed as Hal watch, surprised when Nobu guided Sam to the scent glad on one side of his neck, the air nearly froze around the three, he knew that he had often fantasized about it, all three tied to each other in a way only death could break apart, but he wasn’t sure of the other two.

-line-

He wanted this, wanted to be bonded with the people he loved before his heat could settle in and muddle his memory of it.

“I- I,” Fuck, why was it so hard to get these words out? “If the two of you, I wa-” He was open and raw, emotions on display. 

“Are asking us to bond with you?” Sam always better with words than either him or Hal. “If you want, really want this I’d be honored to be both of your mates.” 

He felt Hal rest against the other side of his neck, “Me too.”

He could only nod afraid if he spoke his voice would shake or quiver. Two sharp points of pain bloomed on his neck, before being soothed by his mates, both with gentle kisses and an influx of emotion, of comfort and assurance. 

He felt surrounded by love even deeper than before, could feel their love for him and each other.

-line-

It was strange but of so fitting, for Sam to feel Hal and Nobu in his head. Like they belonged there, he wasn’t sure if he believed in True Mates or Soul Mates, but if he did he knew these two were his, as much as he was theirs. 

His thoughts were broken as Nobu pulled him into a kiss uncaring of the fact that some of Nobu’s blood was still staining Sam’s lips and teeth. He felt a fire in him, as all their desire and lust mixed, as Nobu fell fully into his heat sped up by their bonding. 

He pulled Nobu into his lap, sighing as Hal settled behind him pulling Nobu into a kiss of their own. The body warmth briefly leaving as the oldest left, Sam assumed to get condoms and lube but wasn’t to hung up on that since Nobu was devoting his lips, falling back onto the bed pulling Sam down with him, Sam shuddered as Hal slipped a condom on him in time with Nobu slipping his leg up Sam’s waist.

“Sam, comeon.” Nobu breathed out, tapering off into a moan as Sam entered him, a gasp leaving the redhead as he settled. A shock running through him as Hal teased him fingers with cold lube slipping in and stretching him. 

Sam rocked back into the fingers, thrusting forward into Nobu. The room filled with cries and moans, gasps and sighs, the melody of kissing right by his ear. Hal and Nobu broke their kiss, lips glistening as Hal pulled Sam into a kiss, fully sheathing himself into the redhead as he was distracted by Hal’s kiss and Nobu tightening around him.

It was a push and pull from there all of them steady to their goal. 

He wasn’t sure who got there first but it created a domino effect, the combined feelings a feedback loop between them. 

-line-

 

Hal carefully pulled himself from Sam, helping the two get more comfortable as they were tied together. 

A whimper from the monitor on the draw drew his attention. Hope was awake, he really hoped they hadn’t woke her up or the next two days might be a bit rough. 

“I’ll be back when she’s back to sleep.” 

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for readin this feel free to drop a comment or kudos or contact me at ideasandrps over on tumblr. 
> 
> I hope to do a take on ch. 9 when it comes out in english but until than i hope to explore a bit more with an older Hope and the three and how their lives affect hers.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N I wanted to have less dialog in this chapter because I feel like I would just be copying the manga dialog, so I’ll really only use dialog when its relevant to the Au.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not sure how well it works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again~ And I hope you enjoy this, It's a bit short but I've been planning to write a chapter 8+9 story in this verse and so here it is.

It hit Sam, the scent drifting to him just as Nobu came into view, honeysuckle and clove. A scent that had left a hollow in his life, the younger man had changed, as they all had with age but there was something else, something missing from Nobu’s honey eyes.

He could really focus on the meeting happening, his eyes stuck on Nobu his mind clouded with a hundred different thoughts running through his mind, he had to call Hal. 

He honestly didn't know what to say, when the meeting was done, while he and Half waited to see if Nobu would even show up. 

He did. _God he did_. He was back with them where he belonged. 

All the joy crashed down with every word that passed from Nobu's lips.

“A missed mating bite.” Hal nearly growled.

Sam noticed it too, on Nobu's right shoulder it was deep and had clearly been there as Nobu grew. He couldn't say it didn't matter, it clearly did. It changed something in Nobu but it didn't have to change anything about them. So he hugged the omega, feeling warm as Hal embraced them both. 

He wished it was under different circumstances, as they kissed the tears away. Sam slipped his hand down Nobu's body stopping to tease a little, wanting this to be truly enjoyable for the younger.

-line-

Hal dove into the kiss as if he could truly take away Nobu's pain by simply showing him tenderness. 

He felt Sam's hand brush both his and Nobu's cocks, pumping Nobu's, the scents growing strong as heat and gasps filled the air. Hal slipped fingers inside Nobu, as he peppered gentle kisses on to the Omega's chest. 

Sam doing the same to Nobu's neck. 

“Can I?” Even if Nobu had asked them, Hal needed to be sure. He _couldn't_ just take from Nobu the way so many others had, he _wouldn't_. 

“ _Yes._ ” A breath almost lost in Sam's lips but it somehow loud enough to echo in the room 

-line-

It was certainly different, there wasn't pain. Even as Hal pushed into him, a slow steady stretching opposed to the rough force he'd had grown … used to. 

He felt .. _loved_. As he shared with Hal and Sam what had been taken, bought and sold. 

When Hal found euphoria inside him pulling Nobu with him, the dark-haired man reached out to Sam, wanting to feel the redhead in the same way. 

His senses were filled with stormy mornings, his body hot in a way he rarely felt even by his own hands. 

He couldn't bring himself to leave, he should. Someone might wonder where he was but the bed was filled with the everything he had wanted. _Ached_ for until he buried it so far under new names, under blood and gunpowder that he had convinced himself that he didn't want it; or perhaps that he was doing the right thing staying as far away from the other two as he could. 

So he stayed in their arms, warm and loved. 

They could plan tomorrow, face the world and start over but for tonight. He only wants to bask in their gentle touches and the feeling of being more whole than he had felt in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading this. Feel free to comment here, on my tumblr ideasandrps, and feel free to leave kudos all that fun stuff.


	5. Starting Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobu goes into labor, complications arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of a part of the old chapter 2, I decided to split them up are write them out. 
> 
> Also, Nobu going from feeling fine to needing the epidural is based on my sister in law, and him throwing up after is based on the story of how my mom threw up on my brother right after he was born.

Nobu had managed to get a few weeks in New York with his due date drawing closer he managed to cash in a few favors he never really planned on using, it was helped out by Azami being oddly sympathetic to Nobu being close to giving birth which… Nobu wasn’t going to look at too much. It was worth it to be with Sam and Hal, to not have to do this alone, even if he was certain he could if he had to.

He couldn’t get comfortable, no matter how much he tossed and turned, his back was killing him. Nobu hadn’t had any more contractions since the Braxton Hicks he’d been having or he thought they were. They didn’t seem like what the doctor had described as being in labor.

Still, the pain would role in but after a few minutes would stop for a while. Deciding that walking should help calm down his body. He didn’t expect to feel some kind of liquid run down his thighs.

His wa- oh, it’s time.

He, surprisingly calmly, woke the blond in the bed; he knew Sam was up had felt him leave the bed unable to sleep. “Hal, grab the bag.”

He didn’t expect Hal to nearly spring out of the bed. “It’s happening?”

“I’ll get Sam, meet us by the door.”

Nobu squeezed Hal’s hand and walked out searching first in the living room and kitchen finding both rooms empty, making his way to the nursery he found the Alpha. 

“Time to go.” Nobu leaned against the door, using it for support as another shot of pain worked through him. 

“You’re in labor.” Sam was out of the chair swiftly but calmly and right to his side, kissing the omega on the cheek, nuzzling into his neck. 

The drive to the hospital was mostly uneventful, the contractions getting longer but not closer. He leaned against his lovers switching whos shoulder he leaned on whenever he needed to move to try and relive a little bit of the pain.

When they arrived Sam paid the cabbie as Hal and Nobu checked in, they were promptly set up in the maternity ward, it was waiting for three hours as nothing changed until seemingly out of nowhere the pain was enough that Nobu almost leaned over the bed and threw up in a trash can.

“I’d like the epidural now.” He said bluntly when the nurse came back in, she smiled, in what he was sure she thought as comforting before bringing in the doctor to administer it.

The doctor came in and out a few times checking on his dilation, it took another hour before the doctor, a kindly old omega. ”Okay, you're ready to start pushing.”

His lovers each took a hand allowing him to squeeze as he pushed, bitting on his lips to the point that he broke the skin, tasting blood.

“The baby’s crowning, a few more pushes.”

He started to feel sick but followed the nurse and doctors, it felt like hours at a time yet like an instant when he heard it, a shrill cry. He huffed in a few calming breaths before, actually turning a bit to throw up over the side of the bed that Sam was standing. 

He noticed it when he sluggishly turns back into position, the doctor had a grim look on his face. “Mr. Murphy, Mr. Hughes I need you to wait in the waiting room.” 

“W-what’s wrong?” He could feel his words slurring as the adrenaline wearing off. As his lovers were escorted out by a set of nurses.

“Patient’s hemorrhaging, we need a blood transfusion set up.”

He couldn’t really feel anything, the painkiller doing its job. In fact, everything was starting to get fuzzy and distance.

“There’s a tear in the uterine wall, old scar tissue, shit pulse is dropping!”

-line-  
Sam watched Hal pace the waiting room, his own leg bouncing rapidly. He could only hope that his worst fears weren’t happening, that they hadn’t found Nobu just to lose him to death. He checked his watch again on impulse, only twenty minutes had passed, not the two hours that it felt like should have passed.

“Hal, you’ll wear a hole in the floor.”

“I wish they’d tell us something.” 

Sam grabbed Hal the next time he walked by. “You pacing won’t make it go any faster.”

-line-

Nobu was exhausted, he had woken up a ten minutes ago an IV still in his hand. The door open, allowing a nurse holding a bundle in a pink blanket. His daughter, he sat up as she walked up to his bed he was shaking and cold from the medicine leaving his system.

“Say hello to your little girl.”

A rush of emotion startled him a bit when they placed the little girl in his arms, she was so small, so fragile. She was a new life, something untouched by horror and pain, Nobu cradled her close to his heart.

Even now, he saw the fine hairs on her head had a red hue to them which amused Nobu, maybe Hal had a red-haired relative in his family tree.

“Hello, little girl.” He smiled at her as she grabbed his finger, giving a small shake. “We’ve been waiting for you.” He heard the hurrying footfalls and smelled his lovers out in the hallway. “Time to meet you other papa’s.”

“Come in you two.”

Hal was the first one in, still full of energy and relief with Sam right on his hills.

“Nobu, she’s beautiful.” Hal was nearly mystified as he stood next to the bed, looking at the bundle in the omega’s arms.

“You did so well,” Sam assured the omega, on the other side of him, leaning down to nuzzle Nobu, scenting him. “The doctor said you’ll have to stay for an extra day to monitor your blood pressure and to make sure you don’t start bleeding again. But she is healthy as can be.”

Nobu nodded enjoying the affection from the alpha, “Hal, want to hold her?”

“Yes.” Hal held out his arms allowing Nobu to place her in his arms, she fussed a little at him. “Shh, it’s okay sweetie, we’re all right here.”

Hal sat on the bed beside Nobu, Sam followed suit the three huddled together around their daughter. “We still need a name for her.”

“Hope.” Nobu decided, and wasn’t that what she was, hope for the future and for a better life.

“It’s a perfect name.” Sam agreed as Hal passed Hope to him, he smiled down at her awe and wonder.

Nobu kissed her little forehead, he knew that he shouldn’t say this, shouldn’t promise something that was impossible. “Nothing is going to hurt you.”

Hal pulled them in tighter, “And if anyone does, they’ll wish they never saw you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this feel free to leave a comment or yell at me on my tumblr


	6. Peace and jetag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some family fluff for the guys who deserve it. Also, 6-year-old Hope being adorable.

The heat was starting to rise, which made the fact that he was constantly wearing suits a little uncomfortable but it also meant that Hope would be staying till school started back up which was something he looked forward to. 

Nobu tried to get Hope back during other breaks during the year as well, particularly Christmas and her birthday; or one or both himself and Hal would go to Tokyo for those days.   
But summer was when she stayed in New York the whole time.

Sam heard her before he opened the door, her laughter loud and unashamed. A nostalgic sound reminding him of younger days.

“Hmm, it seems no ones here, I wonder where Hope went?” He exaggerated his movements, even lifting up a couch cushion.

“Surprise.” Hope popped up from behind the couch, red waves flying around her face. She was still in more relaxed clothes from the overseas flight, her hair down and fluffy in the bed-head way she inherited from Hal.

“Oh gosh Hope you shouldn't scare me like that.” He humored her as she ran out and hugged him, swinging her up to hold her up, rubbing the back of her neck with his wrist. “Where is your papa?”  
“In the kitchen with dad.” She smiled nuzzling the side of his head, mimicking scenting even though she still only smelt like Nobu’s clove, she would develop her own scent soon. 

He peeked around into the kitchen and indeed Nobu and Hal were standing at the island with a set of journals between them business talk was often the first thing that got discussed when they were reunited talked two of them sharing information with one of them staying with Hope.

“Well, you haven’t been here for a couple of months, we can go to Maggie’s.” That was Hope’s favorite place to eat, it was a bit of everything dinner run by a jolly almost Ms. Clause way about her, they had it at least once everytime the two were in the city.

It was an unfortunate truth that Nobu lived in Japan most of the year, and Hope went in between Japan and New York often not physically seeing one of them for months sometimes. So anytime they were all together it was celebrated.

Sam leaned back into the arms that suddenly wrapped around him. “It’s good to see you Nobu.”

Nobu pulled him into a sweet kiss, to the protest of their daughter.

“Dad, father and papa are being gross!” She wiggled to get out of Sam’s arms, both of them laughing into the other's lips at their child.

“Don’t look to me to save you, Hope.” Hal laughed turning Sam to him, sharing a kiss with him as well, as Hope made a gagging noise in their arms still wiggling and trying to get down.

“I was thinking dinner at Maggie’s.” Sam let Hope down, though she didn’t run off to get ready like he half expected her to instead she leaned against him, yawning a little “Jetlagged?”

She shook her head but Nobu nodded. “She was excited and didn’t sleep on the flight, or last night.” 

Sam ran his fingers through her hair, she did look tired now that her excitement had worn off.

“Dinner, then we’ll laze around until bedtime, how does that sound.” 

Hope nodded before bouncing off to get dressed, excited at the prospect of food and a night of tv or movies on the couch.

“She’ll be out in an hour when we get home.” Hal teased, pulling both himself and Nobu into a hug. “We’ll fill you in when she’s out for the night.”

Hope came back out with a hair tie in her hand. “Dad, can you braid my hair?” 

“Go hop on a chair.” The little girl ‘pulled’ Hal into the kitchen where he brushed out and quickly did a simple braid in her hair. “Okay ready to go?”

“Yep!”

Nobu took her hand as they left, Sam locking up the door, ready for a good night with his family before they had to dive back into business.


	7. Help down the hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobu meets his next door neighbor when baby Hope is distressed

Nobu couldn’t get Hope to stop crying, the little girl barely six months old didn’t need anything he already tried feeding and changing he tried everything already, he rocked her gently, spoke calmly and sweetly too her but nothing worked, he’d 

A rough knocking sounded on the door, he tried to ignore it but the person kept knocking. So he opened it, surprised to see a woman rather tall and thin, but she had gentle eyes she didn’t smell like a threat, in fact, she smelt like chocolate and rum. Another Omega, she looked frustrated. 

“What’s wrong with her?” He only stared at her, Hope letting out a shrill cry, he held her closer to his chest. 

“I- I’m not sure.” He hated admitting that but this young omega seemed to not be a threat to him or his child and he did need help. 

“New parent?” She asked her tone free of judgment, he wasn’t sure how long that would last.

Nobu nodded.

“Is the other parent here?” 

He stared her down, he knew how this looked to an outsider. An unmated omega with a young baby clearly lost on what exactly to do. Hell, he’d seen the situation many times before himself, 

“Look I have a lot of siblings and I think I know why your little one is upset.”

“.. They are in the US.” 

“May I come in?” She had calmed down, no longer so irritated, she spoke softly and seemed like she did just want to help. Which if she had siblings it’s likely that she did feel bad about Hope’s crying. Besides what other choice did he have, he was at his wit's end.

He allowed her in checking her over for obvious weapons. 

“Are they an Alpha?”

“One is.” 

She smiled at him. “The child of a group, I’m one too. Do you have anything that smells like the Alpha parent?”

“Yes,” He had some of the Hal and Sam’s clothes, a quiet decision that they made by packing them without anyone pointing it out.

“Go get it.” 

He did so getting one of Sam’s sleep shirts. Hearing her mutter under her breath in the living room, but he ignored it as he brought it back to the living room.

 

She took the shirt and Hope, swaddling her in it. 

“She misses the smell, babies are attuned to their family’s smell so she knows its missing.” She handed the now calm Hope to Nobu. 

“I didn’t, “

“Don’t worry, it’s not in a lot of books since most people don’t split when they are so young.” She assured him. “The Alpha scent is strongest but you’ll need the third parent too. The best thing to do would be to get something that has all three of your scents. It’ll bring her the most comfort.”

“Thank you, Ms?”

She smiled at him, “Atsuko, I live next door on the right.” 

He nodded, “I’m glad you do. I can’t really thank you enough.”

“Don’t worry about it_?”

“Iwaki.” 

“If you need any more help I’m here most nights. “ She smiled as he walked her to the door. “She’s pretty, definitely has your eyes.”

That surprised him, he knew Hope had his eye color and shape but he knew she had a light in her eyes that he didn’t, he can’t remember having, it was so long ago.

“Have a good night Mr. Iwaki.” She waved before closing the door behind her. 

Nobu let out a sigh of relief putting Hope into her bassonet by his own bed, he might ask Hal and Sam to scent a blanket for Hope so that he won’t have to use clothes. The idea of either of them cuddling with a baby blanket amused him even if he knew it will than likely be them using it as a pillow since the strongest scent gland is the nape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this, feel free to comment or leave kudos, talk to me at ideasandrps. 
> 
> Or join the Canis fandom and fanwork discord
> 
> https://discord.gg/vZEjeRK


	8. Shards of sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God to be back! Hope everyone enjoys the new chapter~

Hope hummed to herself as she put away the plates, Father had run out to pick up their lunch and would be back soon, she figured she might as well get the chores done while he was gone than she’d have the rest of the day to try and get him to help her with fixing her bicycle.

She was almost done when she heard the alarm beep before the knob rattled like someone was trying to force it. She knew her father and if he had forgotten his key he would have called to ask her to unlock the door on his way up. She stood still, maybe someone had the wrong house.

It was quiet for a second before the door rattled on the hinges the sudden sound shocked Hope she dropped the plate in her hand scrambling to her parent's room, their closet was more than big enough for her to hide in. She had just closed the door when she finally heard the front door broken open.

She could hear things being thrown and overturned, along with people talking though she really couldn’t make out what they were saying she heard the men, now that she could make out their voices, come into the room.

“Someone’s here, we should find them.”

“Why? We can just take the stuff and go.”

“They have money so imagine what we could push for ransom.”

She curled up further into the closet not noticing when she hit a shelf knocking a shoe off the shelf. 

The door opened, she could see the outline of the man backlight from the door. 

“Hello there.”

The man grabbed her leg and started to pull, so Hope started to kick out, trying to get away but found herself still being pulled out of the closet. When the man, she could now see a glimpse of short blond hair and brown eyes before he tried to wrangle her as she clawed and bite at him. 

When she landed a bite to his fingers he dropped her so she ran out of the room, hoping to make it to the door but another robber went to grab her, when she tried to avoid him she tripped, hearing her ankle crack as she hit her head on the couch. Luckily it wasn’t a sharp edge but it was enough to make her pause, enough so the men could grab her.   
She tried to get away again but found most of her strength gone, she was covered with a suit jacket she still weakly tried to escape.

-Line-

The line at the deli had been ridiculously long so it took him longer than he expected to get back to the house. He was planning to help Hope with her bike then get some work done.  
He got off the elevator, and after the short walk was greeted by a broken-in door. He walked in carefully trying not to make too much noise in case someone was still in the apartment. Nothing but a wreck and silence met him. “Hope?”

He peeked into the kitchen, finding the dishwasher open and the broken plate, he went straight for the closet in their bedroom, it was probably the first place she’d think to hide.   
The room was torn apart and there was blood on the closet door and the bedroom door, he found a small amount of blood on the couch. 

He pulled out his phone calling Hal.

“What’s up?”

“Someone broke in and Hope’s gone, it looks like a robbery but -” They knew that if Hal or Nobu’s enemies found Sam or Hope that they could be used against them. “I’ll call the cops to see if they can get anything.”

“I’ll push on my end, and I’ll get in contact Nobu.”

Sam hung up, talking to the dispatcher he walked to Hope’s room seeing it undisturbed. He’d let her down too, just like Nobu all those years ago. No, it wouldn't take years to find Hope, he would make sure of it. 

He allowed the cops to comb through the apartment, anything suspicions was at a safe house so there was nothing to find. 

He was speaking with a patrol officer when his phone went off. 

A text message, the number was Hope’s phone they had gotten her for emergencies.

A picture of Hope, blood matted in her hairline, she was glaring at the person taking the picture but he could see it didn’t set her eyes, she was trying to act tough even when she was terrified. She didn’t look like she was hurt anywhere else but he couldn’t see all of her in the photo. He could pick out some details from the picture about the place she was, it was fairly empty but he thought he saw some graffiti. 

The message was simple: _$500,000 by the end of today or for every day you’re late you’ll get little bits of her till there’s nothing left._

He sent it to Hal, before deleting the text to Hal from his phone as quickly as possible. 

The cops took his phone, hooking it up to a laptop. “If they contact you again we’ll try and track it.” 

“Of course.”

-Line-   
It had been one of the new guys who noticed it first, the graffiti familiar to him. It was an old abandoned TB ward, a spot known for being used by junkies or wild teen parties.  
It took to long to get there, his mind kept feeding him every horrid thing that might meet him there. He walked over passed out, possibly overdosed, bodies. 

They weren’t his concern. 

He finally heard people talking.

“Maybe we should have only given them an hour. “

“They wouldn’t be able to get it that fast.”

“Maybe we should show them we’re serious rough the brat up a bit.”

He opened the door shooting the man who was walking toward another door. He allowed his men to deal with the other two people in that room, as he opened the door into a smaller room, under a table was a shaking bundle under a blanket. 

“Hope.”

She peeked out from the blanket. “Daddy!” She rushed into his arms, crying as he held her tight.

“Are you okay?”

She nodded, still clinging to him.

“I need you to not look right now okay sweetie.”

He needed to drop her off at a police station before someone reported the gunshots.

-line-  
Nobu had taken the first flight to New York, but it still took a couple of hours to get there, and Hope was already home. He walked into their room, seeing his family piled in the bed.  
Hope curled between the two of them, the room was filled with their scents, a little makeshift nest that the more instinctual side of himself, the one he always boxed away wanted to make the nest perfect rearrange the pillows and blankets, add more since he knows Hope and Hal both get cold easily

Instead, he lays down with them one hand on top of the of Sam’s which was resting on Hope’s shoulder. 

“Papa?” 

“I’m here sweetie, go back to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading feel free to leave comments or kudos or talking to me on my tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this and feel free to comment, leave kudos or come to talk to me at my tumblr ideasandrps.


End file.
